


Popcorn

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valinorean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/gifts).



> Written for valinorean who prompted "Muggle traditions".

Draco was thoroughly confused. Harry was thoroughly amused. Minutes passed, as they had been, in silence. Well, except for a clock that was being rather loud, but was understandable given the silence.

Harry picked up another piece and pierced with the needle. Threaded it down, repeat. And then again.

Finally, ten pieces later (approximately fifty since this has started) Draco broke down. "Right. So this food is in...a bag. Then you put it in that funny Muggle oven that whirs and heats up food. Once it's all...popped, you take it out, but instead of eating it, you're putting on string."

"That'll go on the tree, yes," Harry said. Another popcorn down, another ready to go. 

Draco shook his head. "I don't quite understand Muggles, but this is definitely one of the top things I do not get."

Harry smirked. "Well, maybe I won't do this next year."

"One can only hope," Draco muttered. "And I do hope that next year won't be another stupid Muggle tradition."

Harry hummed. "We'll see."

Draco groaned. Muggles. Honestly. Who else would have put food on a string and then put the string around the tree?


End file.
